Prince of the Dark Lands
by Kindred01
Summary: 2 years before Merlin arrived at Camelot Arthur was taken by vampires.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was running from the guards of Camelot, since losing his wife and son Uther laws become colder where anyone with magic is killed on the spot. Hence why Merlin was running for his life his magic has been running muck since he leant he was pregnant and the Knights were ordered to kill him. He was helped his Uncle Gaius to get out of the city but saw seen running.

He ran deeper into the woods hearing the sound of hooves behind him he knew he could run for ever all he had to do was reach the border into the dark lands. He reached the stone arch way that held bright blue torch lights and once his foot touch pass the stone arch away. The Knights either didn't know what the arch meant or they didn't notices as they chased Merlin. It didn't take long before the warlock fell on to the ground as his legs gave out. The knights got off their horses and started to move towards the dark haired wizard drawing their swords "We will make this quick for both of you." One Knight said as raised his sword as Merlin closed his eyes read to feel the pain of being sliced open but it never came all he heard was screams.

Opening his eyes he looked to see the Knights being slaughtered by one man, Merlin pulled himself against the tree and watched in horror that his man. "You will leave this poor boy alone." He snarled at the only breathing knight

"Arthur?" The Knight whispered as he stood up on shaky legs seeing the Prince of Camelot standing before him "Uther said you were dead?" The blonde prince huffed

"My father left me for dead when the Vampire's attacked us as he returned from battle." He snarled, as he turned back to the warlock who was looking fearful as he warped his arms around his bump before he looked over his shoulder at the Knight "Tell my father I have not forgotten his betrayal." He told him dully as the Knight ran off.

The blonde looked back at the Warlock and knelt in front of him and looked him up and down watching the way his chest heaved up and down and how his long fingers curled around the dome of his bump. Tilting his head his he looked at the bright blue eyes seeing them change to a golden amber as one of the bodies lit up in flames. Arthur looked at the fire and watched as the body burn ash before he turned back to look at Merlin "Amazing." He whispered, as he looked down at the bump "Who is the father?" He asked, Merlin looked down to where the man's eyes were looking and as he swallowed the lump in his throat

"O…One of the Knights… but Uther had him killed." Merlin said, he had tears burning his eyes "I…I worked in the co…court with my Uncle Gaius." He said sadly, Arthur nodded with a frown as he rubbed the back of his head

"Well my little Wizard you are still in trouble. I am Prince Arthur Pendragon, not prince of Camelot but the Prince of the Dark Lands and I am vampire as I am sure you guessed." Merlin nodded, fearful of the way the Vampire Prince said he was still in trouble. He was to tried to run and the pain in his lower have ached and it was like a pinch inside of him. "I can't let you leave little wizard I am afraid I am going to turn you." Merlin shook his head and tried to push himself into the tree as he felt his eyes wells up

"Please no…" He cried

"Your child will not be hurt during the process." He whispered as he reached out and lifted the teen's face up and looked at him

"Prince Pendragon please just let me be on my way, I do not mean to bring the Knights to your land I thought they would stop at the arch." Merlin begged as he pulled himself up onto his feet his legs shook making himself slump into the vampire's arms as he sobbed

"My little one this doesn't mean death this is rebirth. You will be safe and cared for by me." He purred as he scooped up the 17 year old and carried towards the safety of his castle


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to struggle, as he was carried by the vampire prince he wanted to scream for help but he knew none would come to him. He was just too tired after losing the father of his baby and being hunted down because his magic won't control itself. So he cried and he won't lie to himself it is feeble weeping because the only comfort he is getting is from the vampire prince who wants to turn him into a vampire.

When Merlin woke up he found himself on a soft bed and plump pillows and as the memories of the last 2 days came back to haunt him and as he moved and felt the silk sheets on his skin and then it drawn on him …on my god… he whispered as he sat up and watched the sheets slide down his skin and over his bump. Panic filled his mind as he thought of what the vampire might have done to him, he was brought out of his thoughts by the chamber's door opening. Merlin grabbed the bed sheets and warped them around himself before scrabbling to the corner of the room between the stone wall and the chest of draws and looked as Arthur walks on.

The Prince could feel Merlin's heart beat beating fast as he stood with a horrified look on his face as he held the green silk sheets around him. But the vampire prince couldn't help but stare at the 6 month bump "W…What did you do to me?" Merlin said

"Nothing." Arthur said with a smile, as he tore his eyes away from the bump and looked up to the amber eyes that have not changed back to blue. It made the vampire chuckle as he watched the wizard

"Why am I naked?" Merlin snarled, all he could think was that his prince was a cocky arse hole.

"Your clothes were covered in mud and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable when you woke up." He smiled as he moved around the bed and sat down as he looked at him. Merlin didn't move from his spoke as he gazed at the prince "Emrys if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." Arthur said. The dark haired warlock blinked in shock at the vampire spoke his true name

"H…How…?"

"You're not the only wizard or witch I speak to or let them sleep in my bed." He smiled, Merlin looked around the room and saw it was a lived in chambers

"Why am I in your bed chambers?" He asked his shoulders dropping a little as he relaxed, the blonde patted the bed by his side.

Merlin moved slowly from his corner and eased his way onto the bed and looked down at his bump, Arthur looked at him watching the way the slender neck bowed and length in his hair that flicked and curled around his face. "You in my chambers because I wanted to keep an eye on you." He smiled at him

"You could do that if I was in another chambers." Merlin told him, Arthur chuckled and reached out taking Merlin's hand and brought the back of pale skin up to his lips and kissed him.

"I am a selfish vampire Emrys and the moment I caught your scent and saw you curled up under the tree I knew I had to have you." He purred as he leaned closer to Merlin. The dark haired warlock pulled away looking at him with wide eyes.

The vampire reached out and touched Merlin's face gently before he leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Merlin gasped and pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes "I'm a very selfish vampire and I want you." He whispered as he pushed Merlin down onto the bed and knelt above him.

"I…I don't think do." Merlin whispered back at him as a deep blush appear across his face. The vampire licked Merlin's lips as he moved his lips down his chin and down his neck mouth at the skin letting his fangs to touch the skin but not brake it. "A…A…Arthur." Merlin gasped as he felt the scrap of the fangs along his neck.

Arthur pulled back and looked down at him and smiled at the look across Merlin's face flushed and he was panting "Forgive me I shouldn't do this in the state you in." Arthur smiled softly as he sat back up leaving Merlin to lay there his hands resting on his bump

"Do you…Do you still want to turn me?" The warlock whispered as he pushed himself up the bed against the head bored. The prince hummed as he ran his fingers up and down the young warlock's leg as he watched him shiver as he looked up at him. Before Arthur could answer there was a knock at the door and a man popped his head in

"Sorry Arthur but we need you need in the court yard." The prince nodded, as he turned to Merlin and kissed him quickly on the lips

"Sorry my little one I need to go."


End file.
